


Shadows in Your Eyes

by hoholasoyunlimon



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-11 10:19:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11146434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoholasoyunlimon/pseuds/hoholasoyunlimon
Summary: When the mother of Corrin marries Camilla's father, many things change for them ... The solitude he was accustomed to is overrun by the warm appearance of Camilla, the only stepsister he lives with. Camilla meanwhile grapples with the new distance between her and her younger siblings, looking for her place in the new family dynamic. The emotional health of both will be put to the limit when they experience new sensations invading their bodies not only for the libido, but also for the bitterness of losing a loved one ...Will they end up together, or rather, stay together until the end?





	Shadows in Your Eyes

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Sombras en la luz de tus ojojs](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/297978) by HoHolaSoyunLimon. 



> Oh Gods, Finally I'm able to break free to write about these two. You see I wrote other works with less... mature... things, so I'm glad to write mature things, in AO3 there's less than I would like Explicit and Mature Works about Corrin/Camilla.

— POV Corrin —

Who would say ... mother actually managed to marry the man of her dreams, her former rival in the business: Garon Christian de Nohr. She made him leave his wife for her, and here we are, in a new mansion, with the two companies fused.

I know she's my mother, but I think her acts have been a household wreck, and I agree with the family of that man who is now my stepfather.

The mansion is at north of the city, but near my new high school, I would say it is another city, but small ...

 

Upon entering, the man introduced me to his servants and smiled when he looks at my mother, however his smile is somehow frightening, I never think I will consider it "cute", but I'll get used to it. With Mr. Nohr lives with his eldest daughter of 19 years, the only one with the age enough of those who lived with him to make her own legal decisions.

 

In the morning I go to the institute and walk back to the mansion, our parents go to work together and come back late, together, they are lucky to work in the same place, literally one next to the other, otherwise I do not see how they could keep their relationship apart from weekends. My stepsister goes four days a week to college in the morning.

In the afternoon when returning from school is she who opens the door, I really like her and I think she's beautiful, sure she has many suitors. While I'm studying or hanging out, she talks to her mother and asks the employees not to tell her father.

 

— Cam: Yes, mom I'm okay, I go every day ... He goes there every day. No, he hasn't tried anything like that. He already realized that I'm watching him and he doesn't mind. — She was talking on the mansion phone with her mother. — I love them, too, and I miss them. See you later.

— Cam: Felicia, remember that you ... you haven't seen or heard anything ...

— Felicia: All right, Miss Camilla.

— Cam: Good girl. When you're done you can go.

— Felicia: Yes, Miss!

** — POV Camilla — **

It's all right, I'll see them at the end of the week and on your birthdays, it's not as if I'd been put in a restraining order. Who seems to haveone is Corrin, every time he arrives alone he greets me, lunches and locks in his room. What's he doing? I'm going to see ...

stealthily I open the door and. ..

He's asleep.

Hell, when his mother's gone, it's really a mess, but I admit he's adorable. He is hopeless, I doubt that the employee can help in this situation, would be ashamed to ask her to order his room while he sleeps, I will do it myself and so we will have something to talk about!

 

** — After ordering Corrin's room — **

Well, I'm done, Felicia's already gone and the Butler's going to serve dinner, I'd better go take a shower and then eat.

 

** — POV Corrin — **

 

After that depression for not being able to order my room, I fell asleep. But the room was still untidy, someone has come to order it, oh no and if they saw the packs?! I have to run before Felicia leaves, she's going to rat me out for sure. But she's gone and the Butler's voice calls me for dinner.

I run down and call Felicia, but my stepsister stops me.

— Cam: What is happening? Why are you looking for Felicia?

— Cor: I have to ask you about something ... in my room ...

— Cam: Ah, if I didn't know what you were talking about, I would have thought otherwise. I was the one who ordered your room, not Felicia.

— Cor: What!? No, forget it, thank you for telling me, though, why did you order my room? I was going to order it later.

— Cam: That's not a good answer, if you wanted to order it, you would have done it before you fell asleep, tell me, did you miss something for the room to be upside down?

— Cor: No ... Don’t worry. Everything's fine, but I feel useless. We've always been just my mother and I and she did almost everything for me, so much that I've never been able to show her that I can do things for myself.

— Cam: In that case, I'm sorry. I just wanted to help but I would have helped more by doing nothing, Haha.

— Cor: It's not your fault that I'm a slacker and we barely know each other, how would you know?

— Cam: I like you, but we never have a chance to talk as siblings. Will I be able to help you do the chores and then spend time together?

— Cor: I don't see why not. I'd be very grateful.

— Cam: Good thing we get along.

We continued to small talk during dinner ...

Apparently she wants to study tourism but she's already halfway through the business career. She's never had a boyfriend because of her parents, likes to eat fruits and watch soap operas.

It seems that she has no idea that there are packs so I'm saved, if not, my sister, well stepsister would have asked about the pack. If I already get envied by my friends of the Institute for having several suitors and a beautiful sister like her, their noses would bleed if they knew I have her pack, if I had it.

 

— POV Camilla —

After that day Corrin greeted me more, even smiled and in the afternoon we sat to watch movies together, it is very entertaining, he is a ...how to explain? A geek, he likes action movies with a little comedy, he’s an Advengers and Suicide Squad fan. On the morning of the next day he was late to go to school, however I let him sleep, it was a big mistake, it is late and he will not get there in time, I will get him there, I’m going to college anyway.

— Cam: Get in, I'll take you there.-they go to school in the car.

— Cor: Now I WILL get there in time, why didn't you wake me up sooner? I'm too clumsy to get up at the same time every day.

— Cam: Tomorrow I will wake you early, even if I have to throw cold water at you.

— Cor: No, no, that's not happening anymore. You better give me a hit and so if I wake up.

— Cam: Ara Ara, so that's what you like ... deal done, I didn't want to use violence but good ...

— Cor: Camilla, are you sick?

— Cam: Oh, I'm sorry, I was just kidding.

— Cor: Forget it. Hey tell me, have you had a boyfriend or do you actually like someone?

— Cam: Why the sudden question?

— Cor: I have no one else to talk to about this, guys don't talk about love in daily conversations, you know?

— Cam: I had no idea. Well, what do you want to know ... I've never had a boyfriend because father wouldn't let me and mother thought of marrying me to any friend who went to the mansion.

— Cor: It's been beating you, hasn't it?

— Cam: Not really, if there is no love there is no pain, I mean, I'm used to it so it doesn't affect me. On the other hand, is there some girl ... or boy that interests you?

— Cor: Hey! Let me tell you I'm not one of those!

— Cam: I'm just playing with you, you look so cute when you get angry Heehee. — Pokes his cheek.

— Cor: Stop! This is serious, there are several girls who attract me and I attract but, is it love? What if they just want to take advantage of me?

— Cam: You'll see for yourself sooner than you think. But if you don't try, you won't know if it'll work out. If they reject you, I'll be here to comfort you.

— Cor: Thank you, Mama Camilla.

— Cam: Oh? Ah hahaha. Go study.

— Cor: See you later.

— Cam: See you.

 

He doesn't get tired of being so adorkable, he always goes out with something stupid but better smile than cry.

In college I started thinking about our situation, alone in a big house for most of the day and he is at a problematic age, will he end up feeling attracted to me, I have to be prepared. On the other hand, it better be after the semi-annual exams, we have worked so much to let something emotional prevent him from getting all his potential.

 

Today is Friday ... other days would have gone with my family to walk or the mall with my companions, now I prefer to spend the afternoon with Corrin playing video games, studying or watching movies.

This time he came with friends to The House, no doubt, of his own age, Silas, Niles and Odin. The last two I see them every now and then talking to Leo.

It'll be an afternoon alone, I’m an observer.

When they finally go ...

 

— Cam: Your friends give me curiosity, they are very similar to you, but they seem to like me, because they never stop looking at me. No problem, I can be the sister of all of them without my own brothers feeling jealous. Every time the employees neglect my siblings, I will visit them, things are not wrong, but they could be better. Mother wants to find a fiancé to Elise, Leo suffers from bullying and Xander still continues busy.

— Cor: It is because you are very nice Camilla, they are just a bunch of shy guys who don’t even greet you. Don't tell them I said that. I'm trying to change that, I don't want them to feel bad because I get more attention than they do.

— Cam: It would be a good idea for you to invite them more often, so we can all talk and they loose shyness. You're so good at thinking about them.

— Cor: Yes ... and — and you're really good at thinking about me, even though I'm not your real brother.

— Cam: Oh, Corrin. Come here. — Opens her arms to give him a hug but Corrin moves away.

— Cor: That's not, I'm too old and not even my mother does that.

— Cam: You're going to leave me? disrespectful.

— Cor: No mames! I said no! — I pulled him by force impacting my breast and embracing him strong.

— Cam: Calm down already, don’t you see that it was not so bad?

— Cor: N-no! You're going to choke me.

— Cam: You asked for it.

On Saturdays and Sundays our parents are home, but it's as if they were just their invisible bodies, they don't even talk to us. That lady acts well when we are in front of father, but just when he leaves she changes completely.

Yet I must continue to protect that woman's son while she spends all day with my father. I don't like that idea, because it was all complicated, for me, father was happier with my mother.

Somehow I can make him reconsider and with her ... Corrin will go and return to be alone and helpless… No, he does not deserve that, for my selfish desire to destroy another family, no, I will not do that.

Thanks to me he has raised his qualifications and has a real sister. Thanks to him I ... I am happy again...

— POV Corrin —

Father and mother are not here the whole day, but my sister just won’t let me be. I NEED HELP!— via Skype with my friends —

— CornElBro: How are ya bros?

— NilesTuPapuh: Hell O BB.

— YoSoyTuAmigoFiel: Hell o? As in hell?

— OdínElDarks: Leave him, he thinks he's autistic. He meant "Hello baby."

— YoSoyTuAmigoFiel: Well OK: V

— CornElBro: I don't see any problem. Anyway, I want to talk to you about something different.

— NilesTuPapuh: Are you going to declare yourself gay?

— CornElBro: No! What's the hell?! Let's talk about my sister.

— YoSoyTuAmigoFiel: My future wife, Okno. She looks as a good person. ☺

— OdínElDarks: The appearance can be a hoax ... as when Loki faked his death.

— CornElBro: Hey yes. That's very off — topic, focus Odin. What if it turns out to be a good person?

— NilesTuPapuh: Tell your sister that "so many curves and I without brakes": V

— CornElBro: Niles

— YoSoyTuAmigoFiel: As I said ... seems good people and is also very beautiful, wait, has she given you her pack, does she have any, you know where to get it?

— CornElBro: I doubt She's like that.

— NilesTuPapuh: But if she was 7u7…

— CornElBro: That's exactly your problem, you must stop watching packs and get a real girlfriend, but if you freeze every time a girl talks to you they won't get anywhere.

— OdínElDarks: Good point

— CornElBro: That’s right. Now! Listen to me, you won't regret it.


End file.
